


over the rainbow

by gathers_no_moss



Category: Lost
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gathers_no_moss/pseuds/gathers_no_moss
Summary: Kate as a child.





	over the rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> written long ago for the lostsquee drabble on livejournal. also posted on ff.net. edited from the original.

Kate's red Converse scratched against the tree bark as she reached for her favorite hiding place, branches full of leaves shielding her as she settled back into an indention.

Her green eyes shone brightly with tears.

She pulled her skinned knees up and into her chest and rested a reddened cheek against them. The words came out hoarse, but clear, as she started to sing, trying to drown out the screams of her parents; trying to force back the image of her mom's head snapping back with brutal force.

_“Birds fly over the rainbow, why, then, oh, why can't I?”_


End file.
